


Into You

by wematch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Sykkuno discovers that Corpse said that he was into him.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1273





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about their online personas, I'm in no way stating that they're romantically involved.  
> If either of them express that they want this type of content taken down, I'll delete this fic.
> 
> I just like their dynamic, and I really enjoy them playing together.
> 
> I hope you guys like this fic :)

“That was a good round guys! A good round to finish for tonight,” Sykkuno says.

He turns to his other monitor to read his chat and immediately covers his mouth. “Wait, what--” he chuckles. “What are you guys saying? Corpse said that he was into me? Uh… there’s no way--there’s no way Corpse said that--there’s no way, right? I mean…”

Sykkuno continues to read his chat expecting people to start telling him that it’s a joke but all the messages are saying that it’s true and that he should ask Corpse if he doesn’t believe them. “You guys are saying I should ask him? Well maybe, but I don’t want to bother him, you know? And you guys are probably trolling anyway. So yeah, thanks for joining in tonight, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

Sykkuno turns his pc off and prepares to go to bed, as he gets ready he keeps thinking about what his chat said. They wouldn’t come up with something like that. Maybe Corpse was just talking about someone else? Or it was a joke? It was probably a joke. Either way, he can’t shake the thought out of his head so he decides to send a message to Corpse.

Sykkuno: Hi Corpse! :)

Corpse: Hi Sykkuno :)

Sykkuno: Can I ask you something?

Corpse: Yeah, of course :)

Sykkuno starts typing but deletes it. He tries to start again only to delete it a minute later. He can’t muster the courage to ask him if he’s into him. What was he thinking? There’s no way Corpse likes him like that, they’re just friends he can’t ask him that.

Several minutes pass and his phone bips, signalling a new message. He looks up at the screen and there’s a new message from Corpse.

Corpse: Everything alright?

Sykkuno: Yup, everything’s great :)

Corpse: You sure?

Sykkuno: Totally, 100%.

Corpse: Okay, so what did you want to ask me about?

Sykkuno: Ohh, it’s nothing really. Nevermind about that.

Corpse: Sykkuno, it’s okay, you can ask me whatever you want.

Sykkuno: Oh uh, thanks Corpse! You too ^^

Corpse: :)

Sykkuno: So here’s the thing… 

Sykkuno: My chat said that you said something about me

Sykkuno: And I just wanted to uh, confirm that they heard wrong, you know?

Sykkuno: So uh, did you say anything about me on your stream?

Corpse: What did they tell you?

Sykkuno: That you were into me… you’re probably talking about someone else or joking, right?

Sykkuno: Right?

Sykkuno: Corpse?

Corpse: I’m here.

Corpse: Fuck.

Corpse: That slipped on our last round when you were talking to Rae.

Sykkuno: Wait, what?!

Corpse: You sounded kinda evil so I said that I was into it.

Sykkuno: Ohhh, so it wasn’t me, it was only the way I sounded at that moment

Sykkuno: That makes a lot more sense, thanks for the clarification :)

Corpse: Yeah, sure.

Corpse: Actually, no.

Sykkuno: Uh? I don’t understand.

Corpse: I like you, Sykkuno.

Sykkuno: I like you too, Corpse

Sykkuno: You’re a good friend :)

Corpse: Right.

Corpse: You’re a good friend too.

Sykkuno stares at his phone until the light turns off from the screen and no new message arrives, then he turns to stare at the ceiling. He feels even more confused after talking to Corpse about it. 

Corpse sort of admitted that he was into him, right? Even if it was just for a moment when he sounded evil when he was talking to Rae. But there was something off about his last messages, but maybe Sykkuno was just imagining things. He should probably get some sleep and forget this whole thing, clearly his chat was just reading too much into what Corpse said. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

“Sykkuno, I’m talking to you!” Toast screams in his ears making Sykkuno jump on his seat.

“Oh sorry, what was it again?”

“What’s wrong?” Toast asks.

“Uh, nothing’s wrong.”

“Don’t lie to me. You barely said a word for the past two games.”

“It’s nothing really, I’m probably just tired.”

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Rae appears with Corpse walking behind her.

“There’s something wrong with Sykkuno,” Toast states.

“Oh no, what’s wrong?”

“You ok?” Corpse asks.

“Guys, there’s nothing wrong. I’m probably just tired, really!”

“Well, it is getting pretty late,” Rae comments.

“Yeah it really is,” Sykkuno agrees. “Once this round is over I’ll be calling it a night. Unless you guys want to keep playing, uhm, I could play maybe a couple more, if you guys want.”

“You better go rest once this game is over. Do you hear me?!”

“Uh, okay, okay Rae! I’ll go.”

“Okay good, go rest Sykkuno!” Rae says, and then she kills him right in front of Corpse and Toast. Rae's evil laughter immediately starts and it’s all that it takes to make Sykkuno laugh too. After that, Rae is quickly voted off and the game ends since they were the last players alive so Sykkuno says goodnight to everyone and turns off his pc.

He grabs his phone to check his notifications and that’s when he receives a new message.

Corpse: Hey, you good?

Sykkuno: Yeah everything’s fine, thanks for asking :)

Corpse: Okay, just let me know if you need anything.

Sykkuno: Thanks, that’s really nice of you.

Corpse: I mean it :)

Sykkuno: I just have something on my mind that’s why I wasn’t talking that much today but there’s nothing wrong.

Corpse: Oh okay, but if you feel like talking, I’m a good listener.

Sykkuno: Oh no, it’s okay, uh, I don’t want to bother you.

Corpse: You never bother me. 

Corpse: I like listening to you, your voice is very soothing.

Sykkuno: Oh, uh, thank you! I really like your voice too, Corpse!

Corpse: :)

Corpse: Do you wanna talk about it?

Sykkuno: So, you see, normally I’d say yes, because I like talking to you too, but in this case I can’t really talk to you about it.

Corpse: I respect that.

Corpse: Wait.

Corpse: Is this about me?

Sykkuno freezes in his spot and stares at his phone without really knowing what to say. He should respond, but if he does, he’s going to have to explain himself and he’s not sure he’s ready to ask Corpse about their last conversation.

Corpse: Sykkuno?

Corpse: Fuck, did I said something wrong? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

Corpse: I’m sorry.

Sykkuno: Oh no, Corpse! You didn’t say anything wrong, uh, it’s not like that.

Corpse: I won’t push you to talk about it if you don’t want to, just let me know if I said something you didn’t like, ok? 

Corpse: I fucking hate to think that I did something to bother you.

Sykkuno: Oh uh, don’t worry you didn’t do anything to bother me, really! It’s really nothing important.

Sykkuno: Thanks again for checking up on me!

Sykkuno puts his phone down on the desk and pushes his feet so that the chair starts to slowly rotate. Maybe he can ask Toast for some advice, he’s very perceptive so maybe he noticed something. But that would mean that he would have to tell him that he thinks that maybe Corpse is into him. What if Toast just tells him that he’s wrong, that Corpse doesn’t like him like that? Then Toast would realize that Sykkuno likes Corpse.

Sykkuno stops his chair with his feet. He can’t ask Toast for advice, he’s too good at reading people and he will figure it out. He just needs a little bit of time to either forget all about it or gather courage and ask Corpse himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse hasn’t been playing for the last couple of days and Sykkuno feels awful because he thinks it might have something to do with their last conversation. 

He knows he should be the one to reach out and explain what he was talking about the other day but he’s not ready to hear Corpse say that he’s not into him like that, that he likes him just as a friend. It’s going to be an uncomfortable conversation and that’s why he’s been avoiding it. He also doesn’t want to make things between them weird, which will definitely happen after he says something about it. He should have never asked Corpse about what the chat told him in the first place.

The thing is, he misses talking to Corpse and playing with him. 

Sykkuno needs to talk to him, he can't keep avoiding doing it forever. He stares at his phone for the longest time, trying to think of the right thing to say. Eventually, he writes a long paragraph telling him about everything on his mind but when he’s about to press send, he immediately deletes it. Maybe he should just check in to see if everything’s alright. Maybe Corpse just took a few days off because he hasn’t been feeling well and has nothing to do with him.

Sykkuno: Hey Corpse, how are you? I miss playing with you.

Corpse: Hey, I just...wanted to give you some space.

Sykkuno: Oh :(

Sykkuno: You uhm, you didn’t have to do that. I’m sorry.

Corpse: Sykkuno, you don’t have to apologize.

Sykkuno: I feel like I do. It’s my fault that you think you did something wrong.

Sykkuno: The thing is, you didn’t, I swear.

Corpse: But I did something.

Sykkuno takes a deep breath, this is it, he needs to ask Corpse what he’s been dreading to ask for the last couple of days. So with shaking fingers, he starts typing.

Sykkuno: Well, uhm…remember when I asked about what you said about me on your stream?

Corpse: Oh, I see where this is going.

Sykkuno: You do?

Corpse: I told you that I was into you and it made you uncomfortable.

Sykkuno: WHAT

Sykkuno: Oh no, no, uh, it’s not like that!

Corpse: It isn’t?

Corpse: Now I’m confused.

Sykkuno: Wait.

Sykkuno: You really are into me?

Corpse: Yeah.

Corpse: I mean.

Corpse: I thought I made it pretty clear.

Sykkuno stares at his phone in disbelief. Corpse just confirmed that he’s into him. He feels himself blush. He should probably say something, anything really, but he doesn’t really know what to say.

Corpse: I guess I was wrong. Rae did warn me you’re pretty oblivious.

Sykkuno: Whoa :)

Sykkuno: I just-- I just can’t believe it.

Corpse: I’m so confused right now.

Sykkuno: Okay so uhm, let me try to explain.

Sykkuno: You said that because I sounded evil, you were into it.

Sykkuno: Which means that you’re not really into me, just in that moment you were...because I sounded evil.

Corpse: Wait...

Corpse: But right after, I said that I like you.

Sykkuno: Well, uh, yes but I thought you meant as friends because I thought you weren’t really into me.

Corpse: Oh.

Sykkuno: So uh, that’s what was on my mind.

Sykkuno: Because for a minute I thought that you were into me, and right after talking to you I thought that that wasn’t true.

Corpse: Fuck.

Corpse: I see.

Corpse: I

Corpse: Hold on.

Corpse: Does that mean that you’re into me?

Sykkuno: Yeah.

Sykkuno: I really like you.

Sykkuno: As friends :)

Corpse: Fuck.

Sykkuno: I’m joking, I’m joking!! 

Sykkuno: I’m really into you too<3

Corpse: You can't play with my heart like that.

Sykkuno: It was a joke, it was just a joke! Uhm, I’m sorry! I just wanted to make you laugh.

Corpse: My heart can’t take this.

Corpse: I don’t even know what to say right now.

Corpse: I’m still recovering.

Sykkuno: Me neither, but I’m glad we talked about it :)

Corpse: Yeah, me too :)

Sykkuno: Will you join our lobby tomorrow? I uh, miss playing with you.

Corpse: Can’t wait to play with you tomorrow :)

Sykkuno: Great! <3

Corpse: <3


	4. Chapter 4

Corpse: Hey Sykkuno :)

Sykkuno: Oh hey, good morning :)

Corpse: Good morning/lunch :)

Corpse: I’m really glad we talked last night.

Sykkuno: Yeah, me too!

Sykkuno: When I woke up, I actually read all our messages again uh, just to make sure that it wasn’t a dream.

Corpse: You did?

Sykkuno: Oh uh, maybe I shouldn’t have said that, that probably sounds weird.

Sykkuno: Just pretend that I didn’t say that!

Corpse: It doesn’t sound weird at all. You have no idea how long I stared at my phone last night.

Sykkuno: Ohhh :)

Sykkuno: <3

Corpse: <3

Sykkuno: Ready to play with our friends?

Corpse: Yes, so fucking ready!

Later, after a couple of hours playing Among Us, Sykkuno ends his stream and immediately grabs his phone.

Sykkuno: That was really fun!

Corpse: Yeah, it was nice playing with everybody again after a couple of days away. In the first round we played, it almost seemed like I haven’t played in a month. I couldn’t remember shit about the tasks and what to say.

Sykkuno: Well I didn’t notice, you played so well!

Corpse: Thanks :)

Sykkuno: About the game...

Sykkuno: Uhm, did you mean what you said?

Corpse: Which part? 

Sykkuno: The part about showing me your face if I curse?

Corpse: Oh that part, right...

Corpse: You don’t have to do it. But I’d love to hear you say fuck or something like that one day.

Sykkuno: Would you really show me your face?

Corpse: Yeah, I trust you.

Corpse: Can I call you?

Sykkuno: Uh, yeah sure.

Seconds later he sees the notification on his screen of an incoming call so he picks up his phone to answer it. “Hi, Corpse,” Sykkuno says and smiles.

“Oh, hey,” Corpse takes a deep breath. “I just--fuck, I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be, it’s just me and you. Talking. Alone. Uh... yeah, I get why you're a bit nervous now. It does sound a bit intimidating after the conversation we had yesterday.”

“Yeah? I’m glad that I’m not the only one,” Corpse chuckles. “I just wanted us to chat for a bit.”

“That sounds good to me.”

They talk a little about the game they just played, and Corpse explains how he managed to kill three people alone in the first round without anyone noticing it. When he’s done, they stay quiet for a moment, in comfortable silence.

“Uh, Corpse? Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How many people have seen your face?”

“With the mask or without it?”

“Without it.”

“Not many,” Corpse admits.

“And you would really let me see you without it?”

“Yeah, I--I think I’d like that,” Corpse takes another deep breath. “Do you want to see me with the mask on?”

“Uh, really?” 

“Let’s hang up and I’ll send you a picture.”

“Wow, I--I can’t believe it…” Sykkuno mutters, “Wait, Corpse!”

“Yeah?”

“Before you hang up, uhm… Fuck, you’re so amazing!”

“Wow,” Corpse starts chuckling “you really cursed, I’m so proud. I guess I’ll have to show you my face soon.”

“Oh, you don’t have too! I mean, unless you want to do it of course! But uhm, I just said that to make you happy. You don’t have to share anything with me that you’re not comfortable with.”

“Fuck, you’re so cute,” Corpse says in a low tone right before he ends the call.

Sykkuno lets himself fall into his bed and stares at the ceiling, grinning. It’s really nice talking to Corpse alone, they’ve talked alone before but now it’s different. Even just playing together feels different because he’s hyper aware of whatever Corpse is doing and saying.

He hears a bip, signalling that he received a message. He opens it and stares at the picture Corpse sent him. His face is mostly covered by his mask but you can tell that he’s smiling. He notices that he has a few freckles and that his hair has some curls and looks really soft. Sykkuno stares, trying to memorize every detail that he can see of Corpse until he receives a new message.

Corpse: Is our friendship leveling up now? :)

Sykkuno: At least two levels!

Sykkuno: Thank you for trusting me! You look really nice, and your hair looks so soft :)

Corpse: Thank you :) 

Corpse: I’d like to meet you one day.

Sykkuno: Really? Uhm, I do hope we get to meet one day too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it official now, there will be a chapter 5! :)  
> Happy holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	5. Chapter 5

Sykkuno can feel the butterflies in his stomach growing as he parks his car and shuts down the engine. The parking lot that gives access to the park is deserted at this time of the day, just like he knew it would be.  He grabs his phone to text Corpse that he has arrived and his phone shows him that it’s almost 11pm, he’s a few minutes early so he decides to check his twitter while he waits. 

Corpse doesn’t answer his message, but a few minutes later a car turns into the parking lot that he assumes that it’s Corpse. He watches curiously as the car parks right by his side but he can’t really see much because it’s dark. 

Corpse: Fuck I’m nervous

Corpse: Just give me a minute to calm down

Sykkuno: It’s okay! Take your time :)

Sykkuno: I’m going to sit in one of those benches outside, come meet me there when you’re ready :)

Sykkuno gets out of his car and walks to the closest bench. He’s halfway there when he hears the sound of a car door being opened and he’s two steps away when he receives a new message so he stops wondering if it’s Corpse.

Valkyrae: Where are you?!

Sykkuno: Uh?

Valkyrae: Sykkuno! Did you forget about my lobby??

Sykkuno: No no, I’m just not playing tonight

Valkyrae: WHAT?! :(

Sykkuno: Oh no, uhm, didn’t I tell you? 

Valkyrae: I thought you were joking by the way you said it!

Sykkuno: I’m sorry :(

Valkyrae: It’s okay, it’s okay.

Sykkuno: Tomorrow I’ll play the whole day with you!

Sykkuno: I’ll help you build your new house, if you want?

Valkyrae: You better!

Valkyrae: Okay so, now I’m going to have to find two people to fill in.

Sykkuno: Two people?

Valkyrae: Yeah, Corpse said he couldn’t join our lobby tonight and I forgot to find a replacement earlier when he told me.

Valkyrae: I hope everything is okay with him.

Sykkuno: I hope so too! He’s always busy, uh, maybe he just wanted to take a little break.

Valkyrae: Yeah, yeah. You’re probably right.

Valkyrae: Well Sykkuno, enjoy your night off!

“Hey, Sykkuno,” Corpse says right at his side.

Sykkuno jumps and drops his car keys to the floor and his phone almost slips between his fingers too. “Oh jesus, you really scared me!” When did he get so close? He didn’t even hear him walking in his direction. Sykkuno bends down to grab his keys from the floor, feeling embarrassed for what just happened. 

Corpse laughs. “I can--I can see that. My bad, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh no, uh, It’s fine,” Sykkuno finally turns to look at Corpse. He’s slightly taller than he is, and even though he no longer lifts weights, his shoulders are broader than his own. Corpse has his mask on and is staring right back at him and Sykkuno feels himself blush so he looks down. He shouldn’t be staring anyway, that will probably make Corpse uncomfortable. He moves towards the bench and sits down where Corpse sits down next to him, his leg just an inch from touching him. 

Sykkuno looks at his phone again, remembering that he didn’t finish texting Rae and types a quick polite reply to her friend.

Sykkuno: Thanks, Rae! Have fun playing :)

Sykkuno clears his throat. “Rae just texted me, that’s why I didn’t see you coming. Turns out she thought I was going to play tonight.”

“Oh? You were supposed to be playing?”

“No, no. Uhm, well, yes. But yesterday I did tell her that I couldn’t play tonight.”

“So she forgot?”

“Uhm no, apparently she thought that I was uh, joking.”

“Ah, yes, I can see that happening,” Corpse pauses and turns on his seat to face Sykkuno at his side. “It’s alright Sykkuno, you can look at me.”

“I just--I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, really,” Corpse bumps his knee on Sykkuno’s leg. “Sykkuno, look at me.”

Sykkuno turns to face him and for a moment he’s left speechless. Corpse no longer has his mask on and he’s biting his lip, clearly feeling nervous about doing this. At this moment he regrets that they’re meeting during the night because the light coming from the street lamps isn’t enough to let him see Corpse very clearly. “I feel like I’m part of a very selective club now,” Sykkuno whispers and immediately covers his mouth. “Oh no, I shouldn’t have said that! That sounds so silly uh, I’m sorry.”

Corpse chuckles and Sykkuno joins him for a few moments. “It’s fucking weird to remove my mask outside my apartment,” he comments.

“What’s your favorite thing about your apartment?”

“Hmm… my studio room, I guess,” Corpse then proceeds to tell him about what equipment he uses and they compare opinions regarding microphones since they’ve had a fair share of those over time. It’s an easy conversation and one they could have had online any day but somehow it’s different. They’re both here side by side talking, it’s a huge step for Corpse. He knows that, and Sykkuno can’t help but be proud that he actually chose to leave his apartment just to come and sit outside with him.

He doesn’t know how long has passed but when Corpse finishes talking about his new keyboard with integrated lights he gets quiet and starts to play with his rings. 

“It’s getting a bit chilly tonight,” Sykkuno comments, watching the trees swing by.

“Oh yeah… we should probably leave soon.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

“Yeah, let’s try to avoid getting sick today.” Corpse agrees. “I definitely don’t need a sore throat.” 

Corpse stands up and Sykkuno does the same. He looks down at the floor and Corpse shoves his hands in his pockets before he turns and starts to walk towards the cars. Sykkuno walks by his side and they keep brushing their arms together and it’s enough to make Sykkuno feel himself blush again.

Once they reach their cars, Corpse leans against his car and stares at Sykkuno.

Sykkuno looks down at his feet. “Uhm, thanks for meeting me,” Sykkuno starts, “I know--I know that’s not easy for you.”

“Yeah I--yeah, it isn’t,” Corpse moves forward, closer to where Sykkuno is standing. “But it’s nice to actually see you in person.” 

Sykkuno looks up when Corpse boots appear right in front of him. “I’m really happy that I got to meet you in person today, Corpse.”

“Yeah, yeah…me too. I--text me when you get home?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Sykkuno looks at his car and then looks back at Corpse. “Have a safe trip.”

Sykkuno starts to walk towards the driver's seat when he hears Corpse calling him so he stops unsure if he just imagined it.

“Sykkuno?” Corpse calls again.

He walks back and Corpse is just staring at the sky. Sykkuno stops at his side and looks up too, wondering if he saw something. That’s when Corpse takes a deep breath and turns to him. “This is going to sound fucking weird,” he starts, “but I--can I hug you?”

Sykkuno is so surprised by that that he’s sure Corpse can see it in his face. Immediately Corpse looks like he regrets what he just said and that he’s about to take it back so before he says anything Sykkuno moves closer and slowly puts an arm around him. Corpse for a moment doesn’t move, and it makes him worry for a moment that he shouldn’t have done this but when he’s about to pull away, Corpse arms closes around him and he’s pulled closer. Corpse hair tickles his face and he’s suddenly enveloped by his scent. 

Sykkuno closes his eyes, it’s strange how a hug can feel intimate, he’s been hugged before but not like this. Everything with Corpse feels different somehow. And he's so glad that they got to meet today.

Eventually Corpse pulls away and Sykkuno takes a step back. "Thanks for--uh for this," says Corpse, "text me when you get back, yeah?"

"Yeah, you too," Sykkuno answers before he turns and walks back to his car. "Corpse? He calls and Corpse appears in front of his car. "Thanks for meeting me here tonight, I--I'm so glad we did it."

"Yeah…me too, Sykkuno,” Corpse smiles, “so fucking worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, it was really fun to try to imagine how their first meeting would happen :)  
> Happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a like or a comment, I'd really appreciate it!  
> 


End file.
